Two Houses
by Princess of Sin
Summary: After Hermione's parents die in a car accident. She fined out that her parents gave custody to the school, which leaves Hermione confused. Luckily she has her old friends and some new ones, to help her find the truth, and perhaps fall in love? Species – wizards, witches, muggles, vampires and werewolves Couples - SS/LP, DM/HG, JM/BS
1. Chapter 1

**_Two Houses_**

_**Disclaimer:**__These characters are not mine, they are a part of the Twilight and Harry Potter worlds, Witch belong to JK Rowling and Stephenie Meyer. I am not making any money from this story. I just love the characters of both worlds. _

_**Warning: **__Not all of the characters are in there normal spots, friends are siblings and characters have different last names. I apologize for my writing, this is my first story._

_**Chapter 1, **__**summer's End **_

_Hermione is at her parent's grave crying her eyes out, win she felt someone touch her shoulder, which made her jump. _

"_It's just me Hermione," Said a voice from behind her. Hermione turned with a fright, and saw Bella Swan. How is a nether muggleborn and one of Hermione's best friends, but she does not go to Hogwarts _

"_Oh, it's just you Bell's you scared me!" Hermione said trying to catch her breath._

"_Sorry," snickered Bella "you alright?" _

"_Yeah, I'm fine." Hermione said as a tear fell from her cheek, "I just, miss them." _

_Bella walk towards Hermione and gave her a big hug. "I know," Bella said softly well rubbing Hermione's back. _

_After a little while, Bella pulled back at arm's length and gave her, one of the Begets smiles she had ever seen. _

"_Hey, my parents want you to come over tonight!" Bella said with excitement, and then her face fell. "That's if you feel up to it."_

"_That would be great, thanks." Hermione said with a smile. _

_With a wicked smirk, Bella said. "Well, Jacob will be happy to hear that!" Jacob was Bella's younger brother and, ever sins his family had moved in next door. He had been infatuated with Hermione._

_Hermione side and said, "You do know that nothing is going to happen between us, right?" _

_Teasing Bella said "Yeah, but try telling him that." This makes them both laugh. _

_Bella and Hermione walk to Bella's house as soon as they opened the door. Hermione was bombarded by hugs and condolences._

_First from Mrs. Esme Swan, followed by Mr. Carlisle Swan, and then followed by Bella's brother and sister, Jacob and Renesmee. _

_Hermione turned to face Mr. and Mrs. Swan to thank them. Win Mr. Swan asked with a soft voice. "How are you doing?" _

"_Fine I guess." She said sadly, Mr. Swan nodded his head in understanding. _

_Everyone went silent for a minute until, Bella broke the silence and asked. "So, mom what's for dinner?" _

_Everyone was looking at Mrs. Swan, until she finely said with a dazed expression "Oh, yes we're having pizza." _

"_Mmm... that's my favorite!" Jacob said well rubbing his stomach and licking his lips. Witch made everyone laugh._

_Hermione gave a small smile and said, "Mine too." Jacob Smiled, back at Hermione. _

_Hermione's smile faded as she thought to herself, 'Oh no, what have I done? '_

_Bella looked toward Hermione and then back to Jacob, sighing she thought. 'Oh no,' shaking her head. 'Hermione…' _

_Seeing the look of shyness on Hermione's face, Mrs. Swan guided them into the dining room and said, "Please sit," Then walked into the kitchen to get dinner. _

_The dining room was jested how Hermione remembered it, with its white walls. Large open windows and in the middle of the room there was a large oak table. that could set eight people but, at the moment only set six. _

_Mr. Swan was the first one to sit down at the table, followed by the rest of them. "Hay, Hermione guess what," Renesmee said with a grin. _

_Hermione said with a smile, "what's that?"_

"_I Jest had my eleventh birthday, so that means I can finely go to a magic school this year!"__Renesmee said with a twinkle in her eyes. _

_Bella shack her head. "That's if you get accepted to a magic school." _

_Renesmee glared at Bella and said. "I, will I have powers to." _

_Teased Bella, "Yea, but do you have enough." _

_That pissed off Renesmee so much that she screamed out, "I do to!" _

_Bella thought Renesmee outburst was funny so she continued. "I don't, know," Bella teased. _

"_That's enough!" Mr. Swan snapped and then tock a deep breath and said softly, "We have a guest." _

_Hermione looked at Mr. Swan and said shyly. "That's ok Mr. S, I find it refreshing." _

_Mr. Swan's face softened as he looked at Hermione and said. "That maybe," then he gave Bella and Renesmee a scolding glance. "But it's still rude to fight in front of guest!" _

_Both Bella and Renesmee looked at their father, apologetically._

_Bella said with a sad look, "I'm sorry dad."_

_Renesmee followed by saying. "Yeah, I'm sorry too," and hung her head. _

_Mr. Swan thought about it for a moment and then said, "All right, apology accepted."_

_Right at that moment Mrs. Swan walked into the dining room, and set the pizza down on the table, then sat down. _

_Mrs. Swan pointed to the pizza and with a smile said, "Dig in!"_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 A**__**cceptance L**__**etters**_

_They all started to eat, when an owl came swooping in through the window. Which made Mrs. Swan, jump right out of her seat. "Oh bloody hell!"_

"_Esme?" said Mr. Swan, as he took the letters from the owl's talons, and pass them around the table. First was Bella, followed by Hermione, then Renesmee. _

_Hermione was the first to notice, the coat of arms on the back of the letter. "The letters, there from Hogwarts!" showing everyone the coat of arms on the back of her letters. _

_Hearing this, Renesmee ripped open her letter and read it out loud. "Dear Ms. Swan, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted. Yes!"_

_Hermione looks on Renesmee, with a sweet smile. "Congratulations Renesmee!" What about yours Bella!" _

_Bella then looked up, to see Hermione's waiting smile. "Oh, right." slowly opening the letter and peered down at it, with a wide eyes. "I, I got in!" _

"_Congratulations honey. What about yours, Hermione, what does yours say?" said Mrs. Swan, waiting for Hermione two read her letter. _

"_Oh, rights." Hermione slowly, opened her letter and silently read it to herself first. With a confused expression on her face, she looked up at everybody and said "It says here, that my new guardian is, the school?"_

_With a small smile Bella asked "That's great isn't I mean, doesn't that mean you can say at Hogwarts?" looking for an answer. _

_Looking confused Hermione wondered, "Yeah, but how?"_

_Laughing Bella asked "does it matter?"_

_Shaking her head Hermione sighed "No, I guess not." _

_Hermione asked herself 'But why?'_

_Mr. Swan interrupted Hermione's thought by Saying "This calls for a celebration!"_

_Hermione started to giggle "Yeah now you can meet my Hogwarts friends." _

_Bella smirked "Hermione, I am one of your Hogwarts friends now!" _

_Hermione was still giggling "Oh, right." This caused all three of the girls to start laughing._

_After a while the laughter died down and they started to talk about Hogwarts. Jacob rolled his eyes, which was notice by Bella. "What's your problem?"_

"_It's all this which talk, it's annoying!" Jacob taunted._

_Renesmee's eyes widened and then glared at Jacob._

"_Ignore him Renesmee, he's just jealous." Hermione said in a huff._

_Putting up his hands in mock surrender Jacob said "I was only joking!"_

_Hermione rolling her eyes "Right!" _

_Mrs. Swan sighed "'OK that's enough, time to eat." _

_After they resumed eating, Hermione started thinking. "The only reason why, Hogwarts would take custody is if it was in her parents will, but why." After 2 hours of eating and talking about Hogwarts, Hermione decided she better start heading home._

"_I better get headed home I have a lot to do."_

_Mrs. Swan tried to talk her into sleeping there "I really think you should stay here tonight." _

"_No, I don't want to impose and I really need to pack." _

_Mrs. Swan sighed "I just don't think it's right, for you to be in that big house alone."_

_Walking to the front door Hermione sighed sadly "It's all rights I'm getting used to it." Before Hermione could open the door Mrs. Swan pulled her into a hug. _

"_Be safe." Mrs. Swan said before pulling away._

_Hermione open the door "Thank you, buy guys." Closing the doors she sighed heavily thinking to herself. "Home, where's that." Walking home Hermione started to give a strange feeling, like someone was watching her._

_Picking up her speed Hermione reach the house within ten minutes. After catching her breath, Hermione flip the lights switch on and headed for the couch. She set down and started to think about her parents which made her cry. _

_After crying for about half an hour, Hermione gut up from the couch and headed off to her bedroom. She grabbed her copy of Gideon the Cutpurse from her bookshelf and lying down on her bed. And started to read she was halfway through the chapter win she started to get that feeling again. _

_She went to the window, pulled up the curtain to look out the window. But found nobody, so she went back to her bed and went back to reading the chapter. She still couldn't shake the feeling she was being walked._

_So she decided to start packing. Luckily because her parents left her enough money to keep the house, she didn't have to deal with selling it. So all she had to do was packing for Hogwarts._

_She decided to start with her book collection, then her close and schoolbooks. And finally she decided to bring some family photos for comfort. After she finished she decided to go to bed._

_Climbing into bad Hermione just could not shake that feeling but she was so tired she couldn't keep her eyes open and fell asleep._

_The sun had just rose an hour before, when Hermione phone rang. Rubbing her drowsy eyes Hermione picked up her phone and saw it was Bella. "Good morning Bella, what's up?"_

_With note of happiness to her voice Bella said "Good morning, mum was wondering if you would like to come with us to Diagon Alley?" _

"_Yeah, when are you going?"_

"_10:00, sounds good?"_

"_Yeah shower, see you in a little bit."_

"_OK bye."_

_Hermione laughed "Goodbye."_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3, **__**Where Eyes Meet **_

_At five after ten Mrs. Swan pulled in with her minivan. Hermione walked out and loaded her bags into the trunk and then got in and sat down beside Bella. "Good morning Hermione!" Renesmee said with a playful smile._

_Giggling Hermione said "Good morning."_

_As they left the driveway the girls started talking about Hogwarts and how great it was that they can finally go to the same school. Bella sighed happily "I can't believe after six years, I finally get to go to Hogwarts!"_

_Smiling at Bella Hermione said "Yeah, it's probably because parents have been pulling their kids out; they think it's too dangerous. With you know who, being back and all."_

"_Oh yeah, that's right, all that commotion last year." Bella pause "But don't they know it's safer at Hogwarts, than anywhere else?"_

"_Yeah I know, but they're scared."_

_Soon after arriving they headed to Ollivanders, to get a wand for Renesmee. Looking around at all the different shops Renesmee smiled and said "I can't believe I am finally, going to get my first wand!"_

_Bella could not help herself with a mischievous grin "yeah, me to." Bella teased which provoked Renesmee to smack her on the arm. In a sarcastic tone Bella said "Aw that hurt!"_

_Hermione shook her head at the display and started to laugh, "Guys we're here!" pointing at the building right in front of her, Renesmee stop fighting long enough to run into the shop._

"_Renesmee, don't run honey!" ordered Mrs. Swan as she entered the shop followed by Bella and Hermione. As they walked in Hermione notice something was not right, the wands were tossed all over the floor and she now Ollivanders would not leave the shop like this._

_With a paled expression Hermione said, "Something is wrong here, Ollivanders is never this disheveled." Hermione decided to look around for shop keeper "excuse me, is anyone here, hallow!"_

_Catching up to Hermione Bella said "I don't think anyone's here, maybe we should come back later."_

"_Yeah maybe you're right." Hermione sighed and headed to the front, where the rest of the party were, and they all were getting ready to leave, when something caught Renesmee attention._

"_Wait!" Renesmee said as she headed towards the object. It was a wand with an oak handle, which continues on into the base, that was a zigzag shape. "It's a wand!"_

_As she reached for the wand Bella scoffed, "Well this is a wand shop." Renesmee picked up the wand and a sudden burst of magic spread from the tip._

"_Wow, what just happened?" Renesmee asked. _

_Hermione put her hand on her shoulder and said, "It's the magic of the wand, it means the wands is yours." _

_Bella cut in "That's great but how are we going to pay for it,_ _Ollivanders isn't here."_

"_Why don't we leave the money on the counter with a note?" Mrs. Swan suggested. The girls all nodded and left money on the counter and headed out the door._

_As they were leaving someone called out, "Hermione!" That caused her to turn around and found Harry and Ron. _

"_Hi guys, what are you up to?" Hermione said as she walked towards them._

_Harry was the first to speak "we were just about to go to Fred and George's joke shop, you?"_

"_Getting school supplies with my friends," Hermione pointed to the girls "Bella, Renesmee and their mother Mrs. Swan and this is.."_

_Both Bella and Renesmee interrupted in Unison "Harry potter, your Harry potter?!"_

_Harry face turned red "Yeah,_ _that's me," Harry pointed to Ron "And this is Ron."_

_Hermione giggled at Harry's shyness "Bella and Renesmee are enrolled at Hogwarts this year."_

_Ron interrupted "Congratulations!"_

_Harry followed up by saying "Yeah congratulations; I hope you will like it there."_

"_Oh I'm sure we will, Hermione has told us all about it over the years."_

"_What year are you in?" Harry asked._

_Bella pointed to herself "Year six and Renesmee here," Bella pointed to Renesmee "Is year one."_

_Renesmee interrupted, "What's this about, a joke shop?"_

_Ron answered her question, "Is my brother's joke shop, it opened today. You guys want to come?"_

_Renesmee turned to her mum and asked "Mum can we go, please!"_

_Mrs. Swan sighed "Yes, but not too long."_

_They all headed to the joke shop._

_After arriving at the shop they were greeted by Fred and George. Who showed them around especially Mrs. Swan, Bella and Renesmee who were not privy to the twin's Entex. _

_About an hour later Mrs. Swan decided it was time to go which the girls agreed. As they were leaving Bella looked down at a piece of paper the twins had given her. Not paying attention she bumped into someone._

_Immediately realizing her mistake Bella apologizes, but as soon as she looked up, her eyes met two steel gray orbs and couldn't take her eyes away. After a while Bella was pulled from her rivalry by Hermione._

"_Bella your mum wants, to get going." _

_Bella walked back to Hermione with several glances back to the boy, who captures her attention. Reaching Hermione Bella asked, "Who is that?" nodding her head towards the figure at the other end of the sidewalk._

_Hermione following Bella's gesture she caught sight of, another pair of steel blue eyes. Hermione was speechless for a few minutes, but when she was about to speak Harry interrupted her._

"_Oh, they are the Malfoy brothers; they are the biggest gets in Hogwarts." _

_Ron took this opportunity to chime in. "Yeah their favorite target is Hermione here," patting Hermione on the shoulder Ron continue, "Calling her the other term for mogul-born."_

_Bella's mouth dropped "They really called you that?" Hermione just nodded and Bella continue, "And here I thought he was cute." _

_Just then they saw two black hair girls came running towards the brothers, "Jasper, Draco, there you are!" getting the boys attention away from Bella and Hermione. Before the girls turn around they heard. "C'mon guys time to go!" from a tall blond woman. _

_Turning away Bella and Hermione said their goodbyes to the boys, and met up with Mrs. Swan to head for home._


End file.
